There are sixty bones in the lower extremity of the human body, and two of the bones are femurs. The femur is the longest and strongest bone in the lower extremity of the human body. The femur has a hemispherical joint surface, and the femur is embedded into the acetabulum to form the hip joint. As the femur has to support the weight from the body, once pathological changes are found in the hip joint, the patient is unable to move normally, so that the patient's life quality is seriously affected.
Generally speaking, when the blood deliver and supply of the human body show the abnormality, it may cause necrosis of the tissues or organs. In terms of bones, when the deliver of blood is blocked to affect the transfer of oxygen, nutrition and metabolite, osteonecrosis occurs easily. According to the clinical experience, osteonecrosis occurs in the femur frequently. In the early stages of osteonecrosis of the femur, the core decompression is a commonly used treatment. For the first and the second stages of osteonecrosis, the core decompression is effective to 70% of the patients. However, for the third stage of osteonecrosis, the success rate of the core decompression is only 20%.
In addition, as shown in many research results, although the core decompression can ease the pain from osteonecrosis of the femur, the core decompression can not prevent the illness from deteriorating. As a result, the patient can only accept the replacement of the femur or the hip joint in the later stages (the fourth to the sixth stage) of osteonecrosis, that is, when the femur collapses and arthritis occurs in the femur. Therefore, the patient's life quality is affected, and the medical treatment cost is increased.